Memories
by TanukiGirl22
Summary: Memories are created as thing happen in our lives. Read these memories, hear their stories, and learn what happened to make them who they are. Ch. 3, Yahiko remembers
1. Sanosuke Remembers

Disclaimer: Ruoruni Kenshin is in no way, shape, or form mine, so leave me be. The exercise this fic is based on was found by Akai Kitsune.

Warning: POSSIBLE MANGA SPOILERS!!!

* * *

Sanosuke Remembers…

_I remember the day it happened. I remember the feeling. I was so proud of myself, and so determined to live a better life. That's why I joined the Sekihoutai._

_I remember that I wasn't the only kid there. That's when I met Katsu. He had joined a few days ago, for a different reason. His mother had died, like mine, and his father volunteered to be an Imperialist soldier. Katsu wanted to do the same and joined when he got the chance. We were fast friends._

_I remember so much of those days; I remember the happy and sad. There are some things I'd want to forget though. Like Sagara Sozo's head mounted on a piece of wood for the world to see. But all the same, I don't want to forget seeing that. It is in his memory that I fight today; his wish for a country of equality._

_I remember those days so well. I remember the real reason why I had joined. I joined for my brother and sister. My sister was only a few years younger than I was. My brother barely knew how to walk. I joined because I wanted them to be proud of their big brother. Maybe my brother wouldn't be old enough to remember, but I know my sister would tell him. I wanted my family to be proud to say, "Sanosuke joined the Sekihoutai for us to live in peace in the new era."_

_I didn't care if we won or lost. I just wanted them to be proud of me._

* * *

A/N: well, what do you think? Should I continue? This was done to help me get into sano's mind for a planned fic. I did this… a couple of weeks ago and I still haven't typed up that fic. Sorry about the bad grammer, this was taken directly off of my paper, and I didn't edit it so that you can see exactly what I came up with (that's why I misspelled Souzou) the only thing I did was add in paragraphs. And sorry if the manga stuff i put into it was kinda butchered... i only read the translations, but no pics to go with it. I just want to say again that this was based on this awesome writing exercise that Akai Kitsune found in some textbook (it's hard for me to explain) where you write this thing for 10 minutes (which is why the chapter is so short). Akai has a chapter similar to this to on Kendo no Go (ch 61) is you wanna see hers too. i'm not totally sure if i'll expand this to whatever anime i feel like, but for now it'll stay as RK. Arigatou Akai for the idea, maigo-chan for the manga translations (the link's on my bio) and to everyone for reading this fic and all of my useless rambling!


	2. Miroku Remembers

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, ok? The exercise was found (not founded, those are 2 totally different things) by Akai Kitsune.

Note: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that since the majority of these will be RK or IY, they might include references to the fanfics Kendo No Go and Shikon No Go by Akai kitsune and DQBunny respectively which are RK and IY respectively. I know for sure there are a few references in this and probably future chapters. Also please keep in mind that no editing other than paragraph spacing was done to the chapters so if there is bad grammar, please forgive me

* * *

_Miroku__ Remembers…_

I remember so much of my childhood – the days I lived without my kaazana. They were mostly carefree days. My father and mother would talk while I played in front of then. But I always noticed a strange uneasiness that hung in the air that grew over the years.

At least, until that day.

My father talked to my mother for a long time the night before. The next morning, we left her in tears. She hugged me and said good-bye and cried as we walked down the path.

I had always known about my father's kaazana, but I had no idea that it would one day consume him. Mushin-sama held me back when I tried to help him, caught in a swirling vortex that he couldn't stop that time. The nervousness which was never absent finally became clear to me.

And starting that moment, my training as a houshi and to control the kaazana began.

I never found out how my father knew he would be sucked up that day. I guess when my time comes, I'll know too. Until then, I'll try to make use of my itme as much as I can. Especially since my time has become so much shorter. The cuts I received from the giant praying mantis has shortened my life tremendously.

My time grows so much shorter…

* * *

A/N: well, I didn't get stuck on that nearly as much as I did on the sano one but I think it's because I had read the chapter of Shikon No Go that relates to this. But at the same time I feel like this was horribly OOC. I don't relate to miroku as well as I do some characters, and since I'm reading manga translations, I know now that he speaks like a "delinquent" when he's in his own thoughts, and… I don't. please forgive the repetitive stuff, it's a problem with writing that I'm working on right now. Please remember that this was done in a 10 min. time limit, which so far is equal to about the front side of wide ruled notebook paper with about 5 lines on the back. constructive criticism is much appreciated (did I misspell kaazana?)! Arigatou for the encouraging words for last chapter, to my sis for asking for a Miroku writing, and to everyone for reading!

Note: those who only watch the anime, kaazana (I think) is the word for miroku's Wind Tunnel (or air rip in the translations I'm reading)


	3. Yahiko Remembers

Disclaimer: Ruoruni Kenshin is in no way, shape, or form mine, so leave me be. The exercise this fic is based on was found by Akai Kitsune.

Note: Just to remind you, these chapters are prone to bad grammar or misspellings (of any Japanese terms used). Please remember that I write these in a strict 10. min time limit so this is an _extremely_ rough draft. Now, on to the show!

* * *

_Yahiko__ Remembers…_

I remember that day. I was so small back then, barely able to survive a punch. That was the first time I stole. They told me to go up to a man and grab his money before he realized anything happened.

And I did it. It was easy. I was small enough to be unnoticed, and if anyone did, it would be easy to disappear. I guess there are advantages to being as small as I am. Those crooks were pleased by me "earnings." I remember them telling me every time I asked that I'm doing well to pay back the debt my mother left.

But when would it end? I started thinking that when I got older, when I became more aware of the situation. When I became better at stealing.

I remember her barging in and trying to save me. Secretly, I admired her skill, how she was able to send men twice her size flying through shoji. I tried to help her escape, but the idiot just got herself knocked out.

I remember him barging in and saving me with one look to the boss.

I remember that even though I felt better, I was also happier than I have ever felt in years. I never really know happiness until I left them. I knew I was free when I could pick up that shinai and wield it well.

I remember my first test, defending her from guys who would use her like I had been used. I guess I fought so hard because I knew her pain. I knew what it was like to be exploited like that. And I knew, she had to be free too.

* * *

A/N: this one has been sitting in my room for about… 2 months??? There's one for Hiei (YYH) but it's to horrifying and short for me to post :D. (really, it's terrible and I don't think I connected with the character as well as I should have) I think I accidentally went a minute or two over time… anyway, this was also influenced by Akai's fic, _The Meiji Teachings: The Sword That Protects_. And I still think that this was horribly OOC ;.; Thanks again to Akai for giving me permission to use the exercise and to all for reading! 


End file.
